Returning From The Past
by Grand Elder J
Summary: A few months after the passing of Prue, the sisters became more and more stressed about their new destiny. After discovering their long lost sister Paige, the sisters had to teach her the charmed ways and what magic has to offer. However Piper still does not cope with the passing of Prue but still needs closure from the old days.


**Returning From The Past**

A few months after the passing of Prue, the sisters became more and more stressed about their new destiny. After discovering their long lost sister Paige, the sisters had to teach her the charmed ways and what magic has to offer. However Piper still does not cope with the passing of Prue but still needs closure from the old days.

**Chapter 1: Lost And Found**

It was a brand new day and as usual a very hectic one… As Piper was serving up breakfast, Phoebe rushed in "where is it?!" she cried!

Piper replied "Where's what?"

"My Column! Oh no! Elise! She's going to kill me! Are you sure you two haven't seen it? I spent all night working on that and poof it's gone…" Phoebe said suspiciously.

"Last time I saw it was when I gave it to… Oh dear…" Piper said guiltily.

"Oh no you haven't! PAIGE! GET YOUR ORBING BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige came running down the stairs. "Geeze, can't a girl have some peace and quiet round here?!"

Piper chuckled. "Round here, no… With no demon interruptions yet I'm surprised. Anyways that's what you get for being charmed…"

Phoebe interrupted "Oi, can we stop with this chit chat. Paige, have you seen my column? And don't you dare say you haven't when I know full well you have had it!"

"What? Why would I have it? Oh wait… I remember putting it on the kitchen side next to the tra'..." Paige said worriedly.

"Oh my god… No you haven't! Piper when was the last time you emptied the trash out?"

"Erm… This morning. But I didn't see any column in there. I am sure it would have been at the top when I put yesterday's newspaper in."

"Okay, so we know where it's not. Can we now find where it is?" Phoebe said sarcastically.

*The Clock chimed*

"Oh great, I'm late… AGAIN! I guess there's only one option left…" Phoebe said sadly.

"Oh no you don't! Hello? Does personal gain ring a bell?" Piper said seriously.

"What consequence can I get from this; I promise you it will be consequence free." Phoebe said confidently.

"Here we go again…" Paige said disappointedly.

"I'll just use a bit of the Lost and found spell with a tweak. I hope I can remember some of it…"

"**Guiding spirits I ask your charity, Lend me your focus and clarity, Show me the thing that cannot hide, Make us see so we may find."**

"It done?" Paige asked.

"Yeah I think so" Phoebe replied nervously.

"Anything different?" Piper asked.

"Not a clue" Phoebe replied worriedly.

**Chapter 2: Found but Never Forgotten**

After Phoebe casted the spell to find her column later that day something unfortunate happens to the sisters and they wished that day never happened.

*Ring…Ring…Ring…* Phoebe picks up the phone.

"Hello, Phoebe speaking." "Hello?" "Anyone there?" Phoebe said worriedly…

"Phoebe…" In a ghostly voice but familiar voice.

*Phone goes dead*

Phoebe quickly goes to her assistant. "Who was that on the phone? Did they leave a name or anything because something weird just happened it sounded like...?"

"No sorry. I didn't even hear the phone ring? Sorry who did it sound like? Let me check." Said her assistant.

*She turns back around to find phoebe gone and the door closing.*

"Oh, well bye?" she said in a confused voice.

*Back home at the manor Phoebe runs in*

"Piper! Piper! Piper! Where are you? I need you! Piper!" She shouted.

"WHAT? Keep your voice down! Paige is trying to lure a demon in the attic. She says another demon mentioned it while she was interrogating it about the Source. Anyways what's up?!"

"Any news? Wait no! You will never guess what happened! Said Phoebe.

"You got a promotion? You got a pay rise? You found a flying dolphin!?" Said Piper sarcastically.

"No. A flying dolphin? Oh my god! Not the point okay I was in my office at work and I got a phone call but my assistant never even knew the phone had rang but when I answered it there was nothing there until they said "Phoebe…" and I was like who is it? But it sounded like really familiar like I heard that voice loads of times but it didn't sound like a person it sounded ghostly that's probably why I can't recognise the voice. Maybe if I cast another spell…"

"No, no more spells! We have had enough of them do you know what happened last time the lost and found spell was casted we found all our missing things, well now it's happened again and I keep trying to do the reversal spell to it but unfortunately it is not working because you put and I quote "a twist and it will be consequence free!" well guess what you was wrong!" Piper said.

"Fine I may be wrong but that doesn't ignore the fact that someone is trying to contact us. Have you had a phone call today by any chance?"

"No, Leo is rewiring the electrical bits and bobs. Have to use him for something; it reminds me of his handyman days which I find is very…"

*Phoebe interrupted*

"Ok, ok enough information thank you, now I think that we could like use the power of three to like try to communicate with the ghost like to summon a spirit hopefully that will bring whoever is trying to contact us here. Do you think Paige is still playing demon hunter?"

"Ah I don't know. Paige?"

*Paige Orbs in with demon gue all over her*

"Yeah what's up?"

"What's up? The thing that I'm whatting up about Is that you're covered in… God knows!" Piper said angrily."

"Oh, that's just left over Kazi demon."

"Oh, and who's going to clean it up?" Piper said annoy-idly.

"**Let the object of objection **

**Become but a dream as I cause the **

**Scene to be unseen."**

Paige said.

*The Kazi gue vanishes*

"Oh well, that saved time…" Piper said quietly.

*Ring…Ring…Ring…*

"I thought you said Leo was doing the electrics" Phoebe said confusedly.

"He is. That's odd…" Piper said worriedly.

*Paige picks up the phone*

"Hello, speaking?"

"Help me…" Said the spooky voice.

*Phone goes dead…*

"Who was it!?" Said Piper and Phoebe.

"Erm guys someone creepy just phoned."

"Oh no, it's them again…" Phoebe said worriedly.

"Ok let's check the book of Shadows and Phoebe fill Paige in."

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter 3: Returning Once More**


End file.
